


My Actor | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Brian Needs a Hug, Dating, Drama, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Brian, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Busy actor Jae making some time for his lovely boyfriend, singer-songwriter Brian.Or Jae calls Brian sugarOr Brian wrote a soundtrack for a drama
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	My Actor | Jaehyungparkian

_"Babe...you look so fucking hot kissing that bitch.."_ Jae laughs nervously, looking around. The set is a mess, his van is the safest option for now if quiet place is what he looking for. He need to take care of his big baby because yes, Brian is jealous. Again.

Ever since he decided to be an actor, theres a few side roles he played. From his debut as a chicken restaurant owner the lead female always goes to—which earn him a nickname Chicken Sajang, a barista, bartender in a crime drama, rookie police officer, to Brian's favorite—intern doctor at a countryside hospital.

This year, for the first time he get an offer for a significant role, and of course he gladly accept it without doubts and he only realized his character has a love interest on the first script reading. His mind constantly thinking of how Brian Kang would react to it. Gladly, his songwriter boyfriend was cool with it. Except when he knew that there will be kiss scenes between him and his partner, Brian sulks for days.

He is sure Brian just finished watching the newest episode of his drama eventho he already warned him not to watch this week's episodes.

"Aww sugar~ let me remind you.." He whispers, "...I'm the hottest when I'm kissing you." As he shut the van door.

 _"Yeah? So when will you come and let me film myself making out with youuu?"_ Jae pinches his own thigh, fuck, Brian is whining. So damn cute.

"I'll let you film the whole thing baby, don't worry."

 _"But wheeen? Don't you miss me? Come to meee"_ Jae checks his schedule.

"Of course I miss my baby...hmm would you wait? I'll see if I could sneak out at 2. I'd go to you right away."

_"Don't give me fake hope."_

"I'll try, okay? I'll try." Brian hummed.

"What are you doing now?"

_"Replaying your kiss scene."_

"WHAATT??" 

_"You looks kinda stiff tho. It's not clearly visible but after several more replays, yes. STIFF"_

"Are you giving me critics now? Really?"

 _"Nowadays actors kiss scenes are stiff, unnatural. Try to be bolder, Jae. More passionate. You gonna get more spotlights."_ He heard Brian laughs. Jae smiles.

"But I can't...and I won't. I only want to do it passionately with you and also if I'd done it better, I'm kinda afraid it'll hurt you mo—" 

_"Shut the sweet talk and just get your assless ass here, Mr. Actor."_

"I'M NOT ASSLESS—" Brian ends the call.

"Fuck, he's so cute." Jae kicking the air.

* * *

2 a.m

Brian heard his door unlocked. It's Jae.  
He quickly turn off the TV and close his eyes, pretending to be sleeping.

Jae stepped in quietly, as he is sure Brian's already asleep. He found his lover's body on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

"Babe, why did you sleep here?" He asks, almost whispering. He can't help not to kiss the younger's puckered lips and caress his cheeks. How much he missed him after 3 weeks of tight schedule.

"Brian baby, I'm here." Brian stretch his hands and slowly opens his eyes.

"Jae...? I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was waiting for you."

"Nooo baby, its okay. I'm the one at fault for coming to you this late. I'm sorry I can't make it earlier." Jae strokes his hair then helping him to sit.

"Have you eaten?" Brian nods before pulling him into a hug, snuggling to his neck. "I already ate ramyeon."

"I miss you so much." Brian honestly confessed when Jae start stroking his back slowly.

"I miss you too baby, so much." Brian pulls back from the hug, trying to look at Jae's eyes in this dimly lit space.

"Do you even sleep, Jae?" Brian brushed Jae's eyebags with his finger.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Brian responds with a light kiss.

"I have something to tell you." He said as he gets up.

"What is it?" He follows Brian to the kitchen.

"You want some tea? Ginger tea?" Brian asked, waving a bag of tea he pulled earlier from the drawer.

"No. What else do you have?"

"Chamomile? Peppermint?"

"Do you have hot choco?" Brian rolled his eyes.

"In this house we only drink teas."

"Yea right, ex coffee addict."

"Do you want hot tea in a mug or hot tea poured on your head?"

"Chamomile, please."

"Good."

"So, what is the something you want to tell me?" Jae asked as Brian placed their tea mugs on the kitchen counter.

"I wrote a soundtrack for your drama."

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? MY CURRENT DRAMA?!"

"CALM DOWN. Yes, your current drama."

"Congratulations! Please tell me you're the one who going to sing it because you have to! This is your chance!!" Jae beamed, smiling ear to ear. The underrated singer-songwriter Brian Kang is going to get a spotlight as his current drama's rating is one of the highest this year even when its only first 4 episodes been airing. That was what Jae thoughts.

"No babe, not me."

"WHY?! The world needs to know my boyfriend's voice is heaven!" Jae sounds so desperate.

"Not yet, Jae. The song didn't suit my voice."

"So who gonna sing it?"

"Wonpil Kim and Sejong Kim."

"A duet?" Brian nods before sipping his tea.

"Would you let me hear it?"

"I only have the guide version in my phone tho."

"But you sing the guide right?" Brian nods as he scroll his phone. "That's even better!"

Brian get up from his kitchen stool to hug Jae, as the ballad song played from Brian's phone. They sway side to side to the song.

"Whats wrong with this, its perfectly suits your vocal"

"Noo, you have to hear Wonpil and Sejong sings this. Its sounds like heaven."

"I don't care. You are the heaven."

"Pffttt yea right"

"Send this to me later, please."

"I will. Now shut up, its the chorus." They continue swaying to the end of the song, leaving their teas cold.

* * *

They're now currently on Brian's bed, cuddling.

"Babe"

"Hm"

"You still mad? Or... jealous?"

"What for? Your kiss scenes?" Jae nods.

"Are you freaking serious? Why would I be mad and jealous for that? I'm jealous of another thing tho."

"What is it?"

"You can meet Jung Ilwoo everyday..." Brian pouts. "Do you have his number?" Jae frowned at his boyfriend admiring another guy—the male lead of his current drama.

"Brian?! Seriously?" Brian laughs.

"Just kidding! But.... if you really have his number please let me know." Jae rolled his eyes.

"Hey, by the way, I got a great idea!" 

"What?"

"Let's practice your script with me!!" 

"Brian! I thought you want to film us making out?" Jae freaked out.

"You're crazy for believing I would really film it."

"Okay maybe not that but let's do anything EXCEPT going thru my script. Please!" He's so done with the filming shits but now his boyfriend will make him act again. Its freaking 3 a.m. He's in a deep regret for bringing his script to Brian's apartment.

"Ahh but I want to see you act infront of me. You know I can't go to the set." Yes, as their relationship is still a secret, they can't be seen in public together. Plus, Jae's fans are kinda aggresive. Only their families, close friends and Jae's manager who knows.

Jae looks at Brian and sigh, "Okay, which part you want me to do?" Brian clapped, get up and going through the script in eager.

"This one!" He points a page. Jae reads it a while then takes a deep breath. He looked into Brian's eyes, holding his arms.

"You know how much I love you, right? It doesn't matter what others would say. We can get through this together, babe. Why don't you trust me?" Brian panicked, reading his part.

"I trust you....but...your mother.."

"Stop thinking about her! Don't worry about it."

"She... threatened me!!" Jae was taken aback for a second as Brian's voice is so loud.

"Damn Brian, you could be an actor too." He laughs. Brian grins proudly.

"Really?! Woohoo this is so fun! Let's do another one!" Jae thoughts this is the time to cut this off, he took the script from Brian's hand and throw it away. Disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"JAE!!" Jae shut Brian with a deep passionate kiss, Brian was caught completely off guard.

"I missed you..." He whispers, sending shivers down Brian's spine. "..and we don't have much time left, because my baby need to rest too." He kissed Brian's temple.

"Will you at least hugs me to sleep? Before you go?"

"Of course. Let's get you to sleep." Jae pulls Brian into his warm embrace.

They've been admiring, kissing and caressing each other for half an hour but theres no sign of Brian getting sleepy.

"I can't sleep because I know you won't be here when I wake up later." Jae smiles, stroking his hair.

"I will sing a lullaby for you."

"No, read your script for me." Jae was holding his last strands of patience.

"Seriously, Brian?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Why you're so mean to meee" Jae whines.

"Please please pleaseee" he pleaded, grinning. Jae sighs, what a nice boyfriend he have here.

"Alright alright, I'm gonna find the script first." Jae get up, searching the goddamn script he throw earlier. He then found it under the bookshelf.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Brian obeys with a smile.

Jae start reading the script, soulless. After 8 pages, Brian is finally sound asleep.

"You're so damn lucky that I love you, Brian." Jae get up, fix his blanket and kisses Brian's forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips.

"I love you, sugar." He whispers against Brian's slightly parted lips.

He grabs his stuff and out from Brian's apartment, letting out a small sigh as he close the door. 

He missed him already. The sweet smiles and the kisses, his warm body, his chamomile tea.

He walked the dawn alone in thoughts.

* * *

11 a.m

"You got a message." His manager passed him his phone.

**_'Thank you for yesterday, Jae. I love you'_ **

Jae smiles, typing a reply right away.

**_'I love you more, baby'_ **

**_'Send my regards to Jung Ilwoo :p'_** Jae's eyes widened.

"You little piece of ssss—sugar..." He improvized his cursing as a new message showed up. A picture of his lover smiling, probably took after shower.

**_'Have a beautiful day, my actor♡'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for bad execution of a great prompt! :"
> 
> Also, still clueless in tagging *cries*


End file.
